The commercial golf equipment and accessories marketplace is known to be replete with novelty items utilizing various golf themes to promote dissimilarly functioned articles. For example, golf club heads or facsimilies thereof are sold as paperweights, cuff links and tie clasps. Similarly, various caricatures of golf bags have been utilized to function other than to hold golf clubs, for example, as wastebaskets and cane and umbrella holders.
It has also been suggested in the past that a short metallic tube be provided to dispense golf balls that can be carried with the golfer's bag around the course. These tubes usually include some separate metal clip on the bottom to hold the balls in the tube and permit the balls to be selectively removed when desired from the bottom of the tube.
Insofar as I am aware however, a one-piece plastic ball holder and dispenser has not been devised in the past and particularly not one that is capable of also functioning as the retail packaging for a sleeve of three balls.
It is, therefore, the primary objecting of the present invention to ameliorate the problems noted above in packaging, holding and after-purchase dispensing of a sleeve of golf balls.